The Ultimate Battle
by Daveguy98
Summary: My first fic ever! It won a 5 out of 5 on Pokemasters! Davo won all 16 badges and gets premission from Prof. Oak so he can go to Mount Silver and discover what's in store for him.


CHAPTER 1-- The morning was cheerful, the sun shining, Pidgey and Spearow chirping, and Pokemon fever in the air.  Davo, having just earned his 16th Gym Badge from Gary, was making his way through route 1 to Professor Samuel Oak's lab to get his Pokedex upgraded so he could enter Mount Silver.  Mount Silver was rumored to be the ultimate challenge for trainers that have collected all 16 badges.  Davo, with his first Pokemon, Elekid, now an Electabuzz at his side, spotted a young trainer exercising with his Jynx.  "Hey, kid!  Wanna battle?"  Davo shouted knowing this battle would be easy since Jynx is an ice Pokemon which is weak to his electric Electabuzz.  "Sure, but I won't be easy!" shouted the trainer back.  Davo ran over to the boy and they shook hands.  "I'm David, but Davo is my nickname", said Davo relieved that he could train before going through Mount Silver.  "Danny.  It's a pleasure to meet ya!"  Danny said ecstatically.  "How 'bout a 3 on 3 battle?"  "Great!"  Davo answered.  Davo was ready for any tricks Danny could pull.  Davo had his Electabuzz for water, ice and flying types, a Tyrogue for normal, dark and steel types, a Girafarig for fighting and other psychic types, a Mantine for fire, ground and rock types, a Gengar for psychic types and other ghost types, and a Typhosion for grass, ice, bug and steel types.  He almost had and elite team!  "First, I'll choose you, Jynx!" Danny yelled and Jynx ran forward, ready for battle.  "Electabuzz, go!  This one is as good as won!"  Davo called as his Electabuzz ran forward.  "Electabuzz, Thunderbolt attack now!"  Davo called just as Jynx was told to use Ice Beam.  The electricity got charged more as it hit the Ice Beam, pushing it towards Jynx.  Jynx got shocked by the Thunderbolt, froze by its own Ice Beam and fainted.  "No!  Jynx, return!"  Danny called as the Pokeball absorbed the doubled-over body of Jynx.  "This one ought to stop ya!" Danny shouted as he threw another Pokeball onto the field.  After the red light disappeared, another Electabuzz stood on the grass, in top condition.  _Uh-oh.  That Electabuzz looks really good, Davo thought.  "OK, Thunder Punch, now!" Davo yelled.  "Use your Thunder Punch too!"  Danny called.  Both Electabuzz jumped up quickly, charged up their fists and punched each other with all their might.  A big cloud of dust appeared where the fists hit.  After a few minutes or so, the dust settled, revealing both Electabuzz lying, fainted on the ground.  "NO!  Return!" Both trainers called, surprised by the outcome of the battle.  After checking to see if his Electabuzz was OK, Danny called over to Davo, "This one's my best!  Go, Magmar!"  A mean looking fire Pokemon came out of a Pokeball.  "I choose you, Mantine!" Davo called, throwing Mantine's Pokeball into a nearby pond.  The manta ray Pokemon, Mantine, appeared in the pond.  "Swift", called Danny.  "Bubblebeam!" called Davo.  The stars and bubbles met but the stars popped the bubbles and hit Mantine, hurting him badly.  "Err…Mantine, Wing Attack!" called Davo searching his brain for an idea.  Mantine jumped out of the water and slashed at Magmar with his wings.  "Mantine, Wing Attack again, before going in the pond!" called Davo, his plan kicking in.  But Danny knew his plan.  "Magmar, quick, grab those wings!"  Danny shouted wickedly.  Magmar reached up, grabbed Mantine's wings and pinned him on the ground.  "Now, Fire Blast!"  Danny called with a glare in his eye.  Magmar let out a huge wall of flames at Mantine.  But Mantine didn't faint.  "Come on, Mantine!  GET BACK IN THE WATER!" screamed Davo, who couldn't stand seeing his Mantine get roasted.  Mantine worked as hard as he could and got back in the pond, his wings scorched.  "Yes!  Now show him your Blizzard!" shouted Davo excitedly.  Thousands of ice diamonds shot from Mantine's mouth at Magmar, making him fly back into a tree, unconscious.  "Magmar, return!" Danny called sadly, knowing he had lost.  Davo recalled Mantine with a compliment to him.  Danny and Davo walked over to each other and shook hands again.  "You are so great at battling!" Danny complimented, overcoming the sadness of his loss.  "Um…thanks.  You too!" Davo said, embarrassed by the compliment.  They shook once more, then parted.  After walking for quite some time, Davo sat down to rest, tired from the excitement of the battle.  He heard some shouting behind the bushes he was resting near.  He went to go investigate.  Davo saw a teenage girl giving commands to her Ivysaur.  "Cut attack!  Razor Leaf!" she called, having her Pokemon practice on a tree.  The sight of the Pokemon and trainer made Davo completely forget his tiredness and jump up through the bushes.  "I challenge you to a Pokemon battle!" Davo cried as the girl whirled around to see who was there.  "Oh, hi!  I'm Quinn.  Let's do a 2 on 2!" Quinn said.  "Go, Ivysaur!  This shouldn't be harder than practicing on that tree!" as Ivysaur ran forward, ready to fight.  "Ha!  Go, Typhlosion!" shouted Davo as his Typhlosion came out of his Pokeball.  "You know what to do!" called Davo to Typhlosion.  "Since it's a grass Pokemon, use your Flame Wheel!" Typhlosion nodded and released a spinning wheel of flames towards Ivysaur.  "Quick Attack to the left!" Quinn shouted, pointing to the left.  Ivysaur leaped up, dodged to the left and struck Typhlosion in the chest.  Typhlosion looked stunned and surprised at Ivysaur's speed but recovered quickly.  The Flame Wheel, however, hit a large rock and split, hitting two trees on the opposite sides of the rock instead.  The trees fell and landed on either side of Ivysaur.  Ivysaur was trapped!  "Another Flame Wheel!" Davo called excitedly.   Before Ivysaur could dodge the Flame Wheel, he got fried.  "Oh no, Ivysaur!  Return!" Quinn squealed.  "Now, go Starmie!  Hydro Pump!"  A huge stream of water rushed towards Typhosion and he fainted.  "No, Typhosion, Return!" cried Davo.  __Electabuzz is fainted so I can't use him, thought Davo.  "Go, Gengar!  Yeah!  Gengar is a ghost type so he's strong against psychic types, and Starmie is water AND psychic!  Use your Hypnosis!" Davo said.  Quinn commanded, "Use your Psybeam attack!" but Starmie was already snoring.  "Now… use Dream Eater!" Davo called quietly, knowing that it is very depressing to see that cruel attack hit your Pokemon.  Yellow and purple waves shot into Starmie's head and pulled scenes of what it was dreaming about out of Starmie's diamond shell and into Gengar's mouth.   "No!  Return!  I guess you won!  Bye!" Quinn cried, upset, as she ran off into the forest.  Davo, now ecstatic from winning 2 battles without healing his Pokemon, saw Pallet Town and started running towards the biggest building, which was obviously Professor Oak's lab.  He ran through the big metal doors and found Professor Oak.  "Oak…please…" Davo panted, out of breath from all the running he just did.  "Oh!  Please, sit down.  Have a drink and a bite to eat!" Oak offered, surprised.  After a large and filling dinner of filleted Magikarp, Davo told Oak what he wanted.  "I have all 16 badges.  I want to enter Mount Silver!"  "OK, let me verify them", Oak said, getting a little device.  "Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep" the device went verifying Davo's badges.  "Yep!  You're all set.  They are all real and I upgraded your Pokedex so now it says you have my permission to enter Mount Silver!" Oak said.   "Yahoo!  Also, can I borrow a bike and heal my Pokemon?" Davo said happily.  "Sure.  There's a bike at the back of the lab."  Oak answered, giving back his healed Pokemon.    "Thanks!  Bye!" Davo yelled as he zoomed by on the bike.  Davo pedaled back through route 1 and all the way to the entrance of Mount Silver, showing the guard that Oak gave him permission.  Davo parked his bike, took a deep breath and walked into Mount Silver.  It was really dark and cold so he let out his Typhlosion and had him use Ember to make the cave brighter and to heat Davo up.  After what seemed like forever, they got to a brighter room and Davo sensed someone standing on a large rock.  "Hello?" Davo said suspiciously.  "How dare you interrupt my training!" boomed a voice.  A pair of eyes flashed and Davo could make out a shadow.  "Who are you?" Davo was really nervous now.  "Me?" boomed the voice.  "The ultimate trainer…the ultimate trainer IN THE WORLD!  Ha ha ha!"  TO BE CONTINUED…_

CHAPTER 2-- Four giant stadium lights flashed on, revealing an official battlefield carved in between the rocks.  The lights also revealed the man standing on a huge boulder.  The man was strangely familiar, with the young, lost face of a child.  But he had a glare in his eye.  The glare was different…almost _mysterious.  He had a Pikachu perched on his shoulder, with his lightning-shaped tail pointing straight in the air, like a parrot on a pirate.  The two had unmistakably spent quite some time together, for the Pikachu had the same spooky glare in his eye.  The man was wearing a red and white hat with a green 'L' on the front placed on top of fringed, shabby black hair.  He wore a black muscle-T, worn blue jeans, and a blue jacket with white sleeves and collar.  Completing his outfit was a dark green backpack, slung over his right shoulder.  Seeing only a young Pokemon trainer, his hard face settled, revealing a small smile.  His smile faded and he frowned, saying "So young…no chance of being a master…" he broke off.  "There's no real bond, love, care between you and your Pokemon."  Davo was confused.  "I earned all 16 badges, I beat the Elite Four, and I love all my Pokemon equally!" Davo protested.  The man looked down at the ground.  "Yes, but there's no magic, friendship, the…the…" he said, trailing off again.  Tears dripped down from under the rim of his hat.  Suddenly, a wave of peace and tranquility flowed over Davo and his knees weakened, making him slide down on a rock.  He saw the man and his Pikachu for what they really were - __friends.  They loved and cared for each other more that anything else in the world.  Davo then remembered the tales his father had told him for bedtime stories.  Tales, as you may know, are fibs, made-up stories to make little children feel happy inside.  But when his father had told him these tales, Davo was full of wonder.  __A young boy with a Pikachu…incredibly strong…all the badges earned…amazing… his father had told him.  __Could the tale be true? Davo wondered.  Again, Davo was hit by a wave of emotion.  But this time, he was angry!  __He can't be that good!  How can he judge me like that?  I do love and care for my Pokemon! Davo screamed in his head.  "Please sir, what is your name?" asked Davo.  "Oh.  I haven't introduced myself.  I am Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town.  And who might you be?" Ash inquired.  Davo gulped.  Ash was the name of the young boy in the tales.  "I…I…I am Davo Zapdoson from Goldenrod City," Davo stuttered, astonished.  However, Davo had not forgotten his initial anger.  "You are not being fair, judging me without knowing me or my Pokemon!" Davo shouted.  "Fine then," Ash said, smiling at Davo, "We shall have a 6 on 6 Pokemon battle so I can see if you truly do have a bond with your Pokemon."  Davo had only had a 6 on 6 Pokemon battle when he battled his rival, Ryan, and the 16th Gym Leader, Gary Oak (the grandson of Professor Oak).  They walked over to opposite sides of the battlefield.  "My first and best Pokemon is Pikachu!" Ash said as Pikachu leapt forward quickly.  "I don't have any rock or ground Pokemon so I'll fight electric with electric!" Davo called as Electabuzz appeared in the field.  "Nice Electabuzz, but not nice enough!" Ash called, looking over at his Pikachu.  "Use Agility then Quick Attack!"  "Those simple go-quick-then-hit plans won't work with Electabuzz!  Use Thunder Punch as quickly as you can!  Focus on Pikachu!" Davo instructed.  Electabuzz powered up his fist and lunged at Pikachu, but Pikachu dodged.  Electabuzz punched, Pikachu dodged.  After a few more punch/dodge sessions, Pikachu was close enough to Quick Attack Electabuzz.  Pikachu jumped and hit Electabuzz in the stomach just as Electabuzz's fist came swinging around and hit Pikachu's cheek.  They both went flying backwards but recovered quickly.  "Pikachu, do you want to stop?" asked Ash kindly.  "Pika pika-chu!" Pikachu growled limping back onto the field.  __Ash doesn't work his Pikachu until he faints…like I do.  I use them as tools of war, thought Davo.  "Electabuzz, are you sure you want to keep battling?" Davo asked, trying to copy Ash.  "Buzz electabuzz!" nodded Electabuzz.  "Show this battery-powered boxer your Thunder!" Ash told Pikachu.  "Absorb the Thunder with your antennae and then use Hyper Beam!" commanded Davo.  Pikachu jumped up, recoiled, then let out a huge lightning bolt at Electabuzz.  Pikachu fell to the ground, panting, awaiting Electabuzz's next move.  The bolt hit Electabuzz but was absorbed by his antennae.  He lifted his hands up to his forehead and a little orange sphere appeared where his palms met.  It grew bigger and bigger until it looked like it would explode, and then shot at Pikachu in the form of a beam.  Pikachu couldn't dodge it and he fainted.  "Pikachu!  Are you okay?" Ash cried.  Pikachu managed to pull himself to Ash's feet.  "My Electabuzz isn't such a battery-powered boxer anymore, huh?" Davo bragged, smiling.  "Well, he's better than I expected," Ash admitted.  "But this one will stop ya!" Ash threw a different colored Pokeball into the field and a purple dog-like Pokemon appeared.  It had big hairy ears that stuck out horizontally and had a circular red diamond embedded in its forehead.  The end of its tail had split-ends and both tips wagged freely.  "What is that?" Davo wondered aloud, pulling out his Pokedex like a pro.  "Espeon.  The Sun Pokemon.  This Psychic-type evolution of Eevee uses the fine hairs that cover its body to sense air currents and predict its enemy's actions.  Eevee does not evolve into Espeon by an evolution stone; perhaps by happiness and loyalty," explained the electronic voice of his Pokedex.  "Psychic?  This will be fun!  Electabuzz, You've battled enough for today.  Girafarig, go!" exclaimed Davo.  As Girafarig appeared, rearing, Ash smiled, remembering when he battled another Girafarig.  "Psybeam, Girafarig!" called Davo.  "Espeon, Psybeam, too!" Ash copied.  Both Pokemon shot out a multi-colored beam but they met in the middle of the field.  They pushed back and forth like a game of tug-of-war until Espeon's beam made the best of it and forced both Psybeams at Girafarig.  Girafarig was hurt badly but it didn't give up.  "Come on Girafarig!  Use Future Sight and then Stomp!" planned Davo.  Espeon braced itself, waiting for Girafarig's attacks.  Girafarig's eyes turned bright blue for a second and then…nothing happened!  Then it stomped its feet against the ground, shaking it.  Espeon got unbalanced and fell.  "Quick Attack, Espeon!" Ash called, worriedly.  Espeon jumped up and quickly head-butted Girafarig.  "No, Girafarig! Tackle!" Davo told Girafarig.  Girafarig fought back by jumping on Espeon.  Then the wind started up and little stones blew around the cave.  "Yes!  It's Future Sight!" Davo shouted over the wind, just as a multi-colored beam bigger that Hyper Beam came and hit Espeon from behind.  Ash flinched, remembering, again, when Future Sight had hit his Pikachu.  Espeon wasn't knocked out but was severely damaged.  "All right!  Now use your Psychic!" Ash instructed.  A screech came from Espeon's mouth and little purple rings hit Girafarig.  Girafarig couldn't counter it, and he fainted.  "Wow, Espeon is good.  But Shadow Ball can beat it!" Davo exclaimed, throwing his Gengar's Pokeball into the fray.  Gengar, the ghost-type Pokemon, appeared, ready for battle.  "Gengar, Shadow Ball now!" Davo said, smiling.  Gengar's shadow rolled up in a little ball and shot at Espeon.  Espeon fainted, its diamond glittering brightly, as if to say, "Remember me…"  "Espeon! Return," cried Ash.  "Now time for a little whipping!  Go, Venusaur!"  The final evolution of Bulbasaur appeared, its giant bulb in full bloom.  "Vine Whip at Gengar!"  Davo didn't know what to do so he called, "Just try to use Shadow Ball again!"  Many vines shot from Venusaur's bulb and started whipping Gengar.  After Gengar recovered, he shot the ball made from his shadow at Venusaur but Ash had already told Venusaur to use Flash.  A bright light, brighter than the stadium lights, flashed and lowered Gengar's accuracy, making him miss.  "Use your Solar Beam!" Ash grinned evilly.  It seemed that Ash turned into a different person altogether during a battle.  A little ball started to glow white and it started to grow bigger, filling up with the sun's beams.  "We still have a turn to knock him out!" Davo told Gengar.  But it was too late.  Venusaur had gathered enough sunlight to attack more quickly than Davo had ever seen.  The big blast of solar energy hit Gengar but he didn't faint because Gengar had the most HP of all his Pokemon.  "Darn!  Try Hypnosis!" Davo hoped Hypnosis would work, instead of being foiled like the Shadow Ball.  "Use your Razor Leaf!" Ash commanded to Venusaur.  The sharp leaves shot out, but fell in mid-air.  The Hypnosis had worked!  Venusaur was asleep, and like a baby Bulbasaur at that!  "Gengar, Nightmare!" Davo shouted.  Nightmare, like Dream Eater, could only be used when the opponent was asleep.  The Nightmare hit Venusaur dead on, hurting him badly, but unfortunately, Venusaur woke quickly.  "Oh no!  Try Destiny Bond!" Davo had planned to use that attack if his other plans didn't work.  Destiny Bond is an attack that knocks out the opponent automatically if the user of that attack faints on the next turn.  Gengar glowed white, as if he was holy, and a little mystic cross appeared over his forehead.  Ash apparently didn't know what Destiny Bond would do, so he just kept shouting attacks.  "Try Razor Leaf again!" This showed Davo that Ash was foolish in some areas, since he used the same attack again and didn't check the info on Destiny Bond in the Pokedex.  Davo assumed that Ash was trying to be a big shot.  Gengar was cut by the leaves, and fainted.  Venusaur turned red and fainted too.  "How did that happen?  Oh well.  You fought well, Venusaur.  Return.  Now go, Charizard!"  Charizard was the final evolution of Charmander, the Fire-Lizard Pokemon.  "Return, Gengar!  Go, Mantine!" Davo threw the Pokeball confining Mantine into a nearby stream Davo had spotted earlier.  Davo knew this would be easy (type advantage wise) and wanted to get it over with.  "Surf and then Wing Attack at Charizard's head!" Davo called.  Little waves started moving and grew bigger and rougher until Mantine could surf on top of the waves and overflow the stream, letting him hit Charizard with full impact.  While on top of the waves, Mantine cross-chopped Charizard over the head with his wings.  Charizard also used Wing Attack on Mantine, but barely scratched him.  Mantine landed safely in the stream just as Charizard hit the ground.  "Oh yeah!  Just two more to go while you have three more!" Davo bragged happily.  "You are much better than I thought.  Go Blastoise!"  Ash called, sending out a big turtle-like Pokemon.  __The final evolution of Squirtle… thought Davo.  __Maybe Wing Attack can cut it. Davo was planning with skill, __real skill!  Even Davo was surprised he was doing so well.  "Strength, then Strength again!" commanded Ash.  "Whatever you do, don't use water attacks since you'll just waste your energy.  Water is bad against water!"   "Use Wing Attack again and again until he faints!  Don't use water attacks either!" Davo instructed, giving the same advice.  Blastoise picked up a boulder with amazing strength and threw it at Mantine.  Mantine's wings struck the rock, making the momentum stop, bringing it to the ground.  This kept happening until a little wall made of boulders separated Blastoise and Mantine.  Mantine was trapped behind the wall!  Blastoise threw a rock over the wall and… Mantine jumped up on it and boosted itself into the air!  He landed on Blastoise's head and Wing Attacked it.  Blastoise couldn't get Mantine off and Mantine just kept Wing Attacking Blastoise's head.  After a while, Blastoise was so tired that he fell to the ground, fainted!  "Ok, return!  Go Snorlax!" Ash seemed happy even though Davo only needed to defeat Snorlax and he'd win.  Not wanting to use Tyrogue, his weakest Pokemon (even though Snorlax was weak against fighting types), he kept with Mantine, saying, "Use your best attack!  Blizzard!"  The little ice diamonds shot from Mantine's mouth and hit Snorlax in the stomach.  All Snorlax did was Lick them up, letting them melt in his mouth as a drink!  "Use your Body Slam!" Ash called, as Snorlax jumped up (quickly for a Pokemon that weighs 1024 lbs. and is very lazy) and landed on Mantine.  Mantine fainted, and as the Pokeball confined him again, Davo knew what would happen.  __Snorlax is the Pokemon with the most HP next to Chansey.  He might try to stall all my Pokemon with his huge amount of HP and then Body Slam them, thought Davo.  "Well that won't work!" Davo shouted aloud.  "Return!  Go, Typhlosion!"  Davo's Typhlosion stomped towards Snorlax, ready and warmed up already.  "Ok, use Flamethrower" Davo picked Typhlosion's best attack, knowing that Snorlax couldn't swallow fire.  "Rest and then use Snore!  When you wake up, use Body Slam!" Ash said, smiling.  Snorlax fell asleep and recovered all his HP.  The Flamethrower only did a little damage, and Snorlax wasn't hurt.  Davo didn't know what Snore would do, but Snorlax struck.  Snorlax started sleepwalking and flailing his arms, smacking Typhlosion.  "Try Strength then Bite!" Davo was worried now.  The boulder came flying at Snorlax but it just bounced of him.  When Typhlosion bit Snorlax, he just woke up!  Snorlax Body Slammed Typhlosion as told, and Typhlosion fainted!  __This is really bad.  I might not win!  Now, I only have Tyrogue left.  Maybe the type advantage will work, even though Snorlax is at a higher level, worried Davo.  "Anyway…return, Typhlosion!  And go…Tyrogue!" Davo hadn't trained Tyrogue a lot, so he was really nervous.  "Awww, a cute little Tyrogue!  I hope you like Tyrogue pancakes!" Ash joked.  "Tackle!"  "Come on, Use Rock Smash!"  Snorlax tackled Tyrogue while Tyrogue threw pieces of rock at Snorlax.  "Snorlax, use your Body Slam!"  Snorlax jumped up to Body Slam Tyrogue.  "Quick, run to the right!" Davo screamed.  When Tyrogue dodged, Snorlax was about to land… RIGHT ON DAVO!  Tyrogue ran in front of Davo and started glowing white.  His silhouette started changing and Davo realized that Tyrogue was evolving so his trainer wouldn't get hurt!  In front of him stood a Hitmontop, the drill on his head spinning.  "Yeah!  Now use Triple Kick!"  Davo shouted, knowing he had a chance now.  Hitmontop jumped in the air and kicked Snorlax once in the chest, once in the face, and once in the stomach.  Snorlax went flying back, tired.  "Time to finish this!  Rapid Spin and turn that into a Rolling Kick!" Davo was overjoyed.  "Snorlax, no!  Use Hyper Beam!" Ash called franticly.  Hitmontop was much quicker than Snorlax and he started spinning and flailing until he got close enough to Snorlax and gave him a big kick right in the stomach.  Snorlax had fainted!  Davo had won!  Both trainers returned their Pokemon and shook hands.  "You are truly a great trainer.  You have shown me that you really do love and care for your Pokemon.  Your bond between them is unbreakable.  May you live happily with your Pokemon…with magic and friendship," Ash complemented.  Just then Professor Oak ran in the cave, out of breath.  "Nurse Joy…puff…said that she…puff…heard some screaming and banging in Mount Silver…puff… so I came to check it out," Oak explained.  Ash and Davo sat him down and explained their battle.  "…And so Snorlax fainted and I won!" Davo finished.  Professor Oak nodded and said in his wise manner, "You both are great trainers.  But there is a time for everything.  And now, Ash must step down, a legend that will remain forever in our hearts and Davo will arise, a new legend that we have just begun to embrace.  And maybe, many years from now, a new legend will arise, which everyone will be welcome to."  And these words remained in Davo's heart forever.  Perhaps even longer.  **THE END, maybe…**_

Daveguy89- This was my first fic EVER!  It was rated with a 5 out of 5 on Pokemasters so I hope you will like it…


End file.
